Trick, Treat and Love
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Es un songfic basado en la cancion Trick and Treat añadiendole mi toque pervertido de una de mis parejas favoritas ojala les guste mucho la historia. Lemon e incesto.


**Se esconde, se esconde**

**En la profunda niebla**

**Una voz que hace enloquecer.**

Otra noche como cualquiera, mi hermano y yo nos encontramos listos para otra de nuestros trucos y tratos. Valla que si es sencillo engañar a los humanos con tratos baratos y para un demonio sin valor. Me encanta oír cantar a mi hermano para atraer a las personas ingenuas.

**No dudes, no dudes**

**Y en las entrañas de este **

**Interminable bosque adéntrate.**

Pero mi hermano últimamente tiene la mirada perdida puesta en exactamente una chica de gran cabello verde aqua atado en dos coletas, mi hermano a empezado a tener cierta fascinación por ella. Me enoja, se supone que solo debe prestarme atención a mí. Pero nunca me importo lo suficiente pues esa chica tiene aun una vaga esperanza de que alguien la tome en serio, gracias a esa leve esperanza o mas bien seguir atada a tal estupidez me hacían pensar que nunca llegaría hasta nosotros, pero por desgracia llego, esa horrible mujer de vestido negro y dos coletas de nombre Michaella esta frente a nosotros y mi hermano le toma una mano plantando un beso yo tengo que imitarle.

**De prisa, De prisa**

**Si no te apuras, Te arrepentiras**

**De perder la ocasión.**

En mi mente cruzaba el hecho de queres comerme el alma destrozada por amor de la chica, pero por unos celos incontrolables a mi hermano, quiero desechar a esta chica y mandarla por donde llego. Pero su cuerpo parece no querer irse y al parecer quiere hacer un TRATO con nosotros, ingenua.

**No dudes, No dudes**

**Acércate sin miedo**

**Que se acerca ya la diversión.**

Mi gemelo y yo hacemos aparecer la puesta negra con perillas atadas de cadenas, esa gigantesca puerta donde nadie es capaz de salir…vivo.

Mi hermano se toma demasiadas molestias con esta humana, apareciendo un sofá violeta donde ella se sienta.

**Una fragancia acanelada **

**Te comenzara a invadir**

**Y el fingir estar en soledad**

**Tu miel en hiel transformara.**

Bueno si el rito funciona todo será perfecto debo hacer un buen trabajo para terminar y deshacerme del cuerpo de esta mujer lo mas pronto posible.

**La amargura debes olvidar**

**Y con dulzura delirar**

**Los muros de este sueño sin final**

Te cuidaran si duermes.

La recosté en la cama quiero evitar el mínimo toque que ella tenga con mi hermano, sin embargo el rito requiere el toque. Me acerco a su oído donde ella ya empezó a dormir.

**La ilusión hipnotica**

**Tarde o temprano te ahogara**

**Pero no es algo divertido **

**Si ojos vendados no están.**

Esta chica se encuentra por demás confundida, la perfeccion para que su cuerpo sea tomado rápido, si queremos ver sus recuerdos sus ojos debo atar.

**Donde camines ten cuidado**

**Por que mis manos te van a rozar**

**Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies **

**Que tu cuerpo me daras.**

Cae en su profundo sueño y mi hermano y yo nos empezamos a burlar, su ilusión de felicidad es cuando era una pequeña niña sin temor a la tristeza, me enferma su ingenuidad de caer tan rápido en el sueño hipnotico. Pero mi hermano y yo queremos divertirnos asi que sus recuerdos vamos a alterar.

-Len, ya quiero comenzar con su tristeza.-

-Rin deberíamos empezar-

Ambos ponemos mirada diabólica, nuestros ojos siguen maquillados con ese falso verde, solo para lucir normales a simple vista y embaucar de una manera más sencilla a gente como la que tenemos enfrente Michaella.

Entramos a sus recuerdos y con ella empezamos a bailar, mi mirada debía lucir dulce pero en el fondo había mucho rastro de odio hacia ella, en cambio la de mi pequeño hermano era como de compasión, algo que nunca sintió. Eso me enojo pero debo seguir sonriendo, ya quiero que llegue el momento de su muerte.

**Oculta de dudas**

**Durante un tiempo de hizo**

**Insospechable la única verdad**

Mi hermano y yo tomamos como provecho sus recuerdos para cantar nuestra hipnótica canción, para eso nos sirve ver sus recuerdos.

Los de esta estúpida chica, son de un amor que ella tiene hacia un hombre peli azul. Pero este hombre está enamorado de una chica rubia que no existe en su mundo mortal. No es como que me interesase pero mi hermano me conto aquello, yo reía en mi interior; es amargo saber de que ella está enamorada pero no se le corresponde al igual que a mí. Esa verdad me hace no odiarla tanto pero mi hermano está enamorado de Michaella por lo que no desistiré hasta verla morir

**Fueron mudas citas**

**Donde el pecado tan**

**Bajo cayó que amor se hizo llamar.**

**La luz fue vista**

**Por unos ojos traicioneros**

**Prófugos de oscuridad.**

**Ni en sombras presentía **

**Cuan peligrosamente**

**Se estaba acercando a su final!**

-nee Len, como la mataremos?-

-qué tal si le sacamos el corazón-

-y quien se quedaría con él, acaso tu?-

-para destruirlo solamente- dijo con pocos escases de sentimientos, fue entonces cuando me arme de valor y le pregunte.

-Len, estas enamorado de Michaella?-

El se me quedo viendo como alguien que no comprende y se hecho a reír estruendosamente.

-NO ESTOY BROMEANDO! CONTESTA!-

-Porque tanto interés, Rin?-

-me vas a decir sí o no?-

Suspiro, cerro sus ojos y los direcciono hacia Michaella, eso me hizo enojar y justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar el hablo.

-No estoy enamorado de Michaella, ni siquiera me gusta, no he encontrado una humana perfecta o que le llegue a los talones a la chica de la que estoy enamorado, lo que pasa es que le tengo lastima. Se enamoro de ese hombre de azul, pero él no le ama y ella no lo sabe. El enfermo y vino aquí para salvarle. Es estúpida pero yo también lo haría-

-Quien es Len?-

-eres tu Rin. TE AMO A TI-

Tomo mi cara y un dulce beso planto en mis labios, llenos de ternura y calidez que de no ser porque lo he comprobado, pensaría que los demonios son incapaces de mostrar.

-TE AMO LEN-

Justo cuando íbamos a seguir hablando Michaella se despertó.

**Mi chica mala ¿Cómo es que**

**Te has llegado a despertar?**

**Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta**

**Los nuestros vamos a vendar**

**Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa**

**No nos vuelvas a preocupar**

**Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez**

**¡Regresa al escenario!**

Con los sentimientos aclarados me siento mejor, por lo que mi sonrisa ahora es de verdad. Pongo otra ilusión donde se ve a sí misma como un pequeño muñeco.

**Hey-me lo daras?**

El sueño la esta empezando a confundir mas y al abrir nuestros ojos verdaderos color naranja mezclado de varios tonos se está empezando a llenar de ilusiones

**¿Por qué tiembla así tu cuerpo**

**Y tu mirada se perdió otra vez?**

**Dime si tu te atreverias **

**De mi leche tibia beber**

**Ven aquí dentro que este cuarto**

**Esta muy caliente ¡a mas no poder!**

**Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos **

**Para tu fianza bastara.**

**Dame la dicha de tenerte**

**Ahora mismo sin poder huir**

**No tienes otra alternativa **

**Es cosa de vivir o de morir**

**La empalagosa miel que emana**

**Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser**

**Dame el permiso de tenerte**

**Sin poder huir**

**¡Dame el placer!**

En el ultimo verso Michaella cayo muerta, a pesar de haberle tenido rencor me doy cuenta que ella vino aquí solo por querer salvar a su gran amor. Ahora sentía culpa de haberle matado pero su corazon podrá descansar en paz. Llevamos a Michaella y a pesar de que nunca hacemos esto, dejamos su cuerpo para que le dieran un funeral decente. Empezamos a alejarnos pero Len se detuvo.

-Por qué no dejas nuestros dos muñecos para que ella siga jugando en el mas allá, recuerda es su única etapa feliz-

-es cierto hay que darle gracias, porque por ella aclaramos nuestros sentimientos-

Le sonreí a mi hermano que devolvió mi sonrisa, gire una de mis manos y dos pequeños muñecos hice aparecer, los deje junto a ese cuerpo inerte de cada lado posado en sus manos frías e imperturbables. Tenía aun el hueco de su corazón despojado y como sintiendo compasión por ella, le regrese su corazón después de todo ya habíamos consumido su alma.

-nos vamos Rin?-

-claro, ya voy!-

Corrí hacia él, y tome su mano, que estrecho con delicadeza y dulzura al tacto.

-no vuelvas a usar esa frase, para el conjuro de ilusión-

-cual Rin?-

-no me preguntes cual hable de esa cuando dices, "dime si tú atreverías de mi leche tibia beber"-

-porque Rin? Admítelo fue una buena rima-

-sí pero si preguntas nadie se va a negar a beber de tu "leche"-

-entonces "dime si tú te atreverías de mi leche tibia beber"-

Lo dijo en un tono tan provocativo, y no ayudo en nada que mi vientre comenzara a acariciar sugestivamente en círculos. Con poco atine a asentir, mientras dejaba que sus caricias se extendieran hasta mi cuello.

-Len, no en el bosque-

-entonces, entra a la casa-

Claro había olvidado que podemos aparecer la puerta de nuestra casa en cualquier lugar, valla que el tener tan cerca a mi hermano me hizo volverme idiota. Bueno reitero lo que dije nadie es capaz de entrar a la casa y salir vivo más que mi gemelo y yo.

Entramos hasta llegar al cuarto, pintado de negro y amarillo, bueno lo admito a diferencia de los demás demonios nosotros somos muy extraños, pero no nos culpen después de vivir cuatro años como mortales descubrimos muchas cosas entre ellas EL AMOR y EL ODIO. Dos demonios desterrados por algo que al final fueron hallados inocentes, es cierto hace cuatro años, Len de nombre Allen y yo de nombre Rilliane fuimos desterrados del mundo de los demonios y volvimos tiempo después, en nuestro destierro al mundo mortal conocimos a Michaella la chica que ahora yace muerta, Mei una chica castaña adicta al sake, Lucille de cabello rosa y largo con un compromiso ya formado con Gerard un chico extravagante de cabello purpura enamorado de otra chica de cabello verde llamada Geraldine y Kairon el hombre del que Michaella se enamoro y este nunca se entero. Todos ellos relacionados por AMOR y ODIO.

-Rin en que piensas?-

-en nada Len, solo en que quiero ser tuya esta noche-

El me sonrió pícaramente, y me recostó en la cama, desato el moño que llevaba en mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo dejando una que otra pequeña marca rojiza plantada en piel hasta ahora blanca. Desabrocho mi vestido dejándome a su merced, sus ojos de un hermoso color naranja me veían lujuriosamente, se acerco y poso sus labios sobre los míos, lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo entrada a mi cavidad concedida en un instante, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí, nuestras caricias eran muestra de algo que deseamos y ahora éramos capaces de hacer y saciar. Desprendí su ropa con caricias lentas y tortuosas, sus labios se posaban en cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta ahora inexploradas por cualquier demonio, mis pezones estaban erectos y mi hermano los degustaba cual paleta, sus besos descendían hacia mi vientre para llegar a esa cueva desconocida pronto propiedad de mi dulce gemelo. Siento algo cálido y húmedo entrar en mi cavidad, levanto un poco mi cuerpo viendo a mi hermano introducir su lengua una y otra vez como si se tratase de su miembro que por la poca vista que recibo esta erecto, gimo sin poder controlarlo y encorvo mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejo de sentir esa intrusión y ahora mi hermano se posa sobre mi y besa mi cuello aun echado para atrás, muestra tres dedos que yo comienzo a lamer sugestivamente como si de un helado de vainilla se tratase, uno de mis pies rueda "accidentalmente" hacia el miembro de mi gemelo rozándolo y sacándole gemidos, introdujo sus tres dedos de un solo tajo haciendo gemir y encorvarme hacia el donde lamí su oreja sacando otro gemido.

Susurro a mi oreja –juegas muy sucio, quería ser dulce pero cavaste tu propia tumba-

Se separo un poco de mi y sonrió lujuriosamente, enarcando una ceja como de supremacía, me recostó en la espaciosa cama con mantas amarillas y me observo por última vez, tomo mis piernas y las subió a sus piernas flexionadas hacia atrás, sentí la cabeza de su miembro en mi cavidad y me tense, el acaricio mi cadera como queriendo decir que todo estaría bien, se introdujo haciéndome encorvar y gemir entre placer y dolor atravesó de tajo esa barrera que demostraba ser mi primera vez. Reposo y después comenzó a embestirme lento y tortuoso. Nuestros gritos estaban por completo ahogados de placer, sus embestidas eran cada vez mas demandantes, sus movimientos cada vez mas expertos y ambos gemíamos solo de placer, con esfuerzo me levante y lamí el lóbulo de su oreja. En ese momento sentí que mis paredes se apretaban contra ese intruso dentro de mí, sentí una corriente expandirse por todo mi cuerpo y como sus manos se apretaban en mi cuerpo a sabiendas de que quedarían marcadas. Un liquido caliente y pegajoso se extendía dentro de mi ser creando una sensación desbordante. Cayo rendido a mi pecho, salió de mí y quedamos dormidos no sin antes no proclamar nuestro amor.

Al día siguiente me dolía toda mi parte baja y sentía que pesaba como si una aplanadora amarilla me hubiera pasado encima una y otra vez, pero bueno el amor resulta ser agotador pero satisfactorio. Sonreí para buscar a mi gemelo que no se encontraba aquí conmigo sino enfrente de mí.

-como dormiste Rin?-

-como si estuviera en el infierno-

En nuestro mundo esta expresión significa lo que para ustedes significa el cielo.

-me alegro mucho Rin- me dio un cálido beso de buenos días -es hora de trabajar-

-Ehh? Bueno- me vestí tratando de ignorar la mirada lasciva de mi hermano que me hacia sonrojar. Y que le provocaba gracia el modo en que me comportaba.

-Rin, me alegro el haber llegado a tiempo…-

Reaccione confundida y le pregunte- que quieres decir?-

-Recuerdas cuando fuimos desterrados del mundo de los demonio?-

-Como olvidarlo?- respondí en tono irónico

-bueno, si no hubiera llegado en ese momento Kairon te hubiera arrebatado lo que yo despoje de ti ayer.- lo dijo en un tono tanto provocativo y molesto a la vez.

Ya lo había olvidado, o más

Bien trataba de olvidarlo y hacer como que nunca paso. Kairon se enamoro de mi solo que mi "nombre" era Rilliane. Pero un día desaparecí de la nada, o más bien "Allen" y yo aprovechamos que Gerard nos pidió un trato para poder atraer a cualquier mujer, como era un demonio no funciono conmigo, pero funciono con Geraldine, aunque el final de Gerard estuvo bien, como Lucille estaba de verdad enamorada de él, ella solo fingió estar hechizada, sin embargo cuando Kairon ataco a Gerard para "salvarme" sin saber que yo no estaba con él, Lucille fue la única que se quedo con él, lo salvo y ahora están casados. Por fin Gerard se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Lucille.

-Bueno, eso es cosa del pasado… que tal si nos divertimos otra vez?- me acerca a él y roce mi mano en su entrepierna sobre el pantalón.

-espera Rin, tenemos que trabajar recuerdas?-

-despues podremos divertirnos?-

-claro que si Rin, no te dejare descansar ni un solo segundo-

Me tense un poco ante el comentario, estaba segura de que cumpliría su promesa, caminamos un poco tomados de la mano, trepamos a un árbol y ahí pudimos observar a un hombre de cabello azul, inmediatamente nos dimos cuenta que era Kairon. Mi hermano y yo sonreímos con mirada maliciosa y sonreímos

-Trick and Treat!-


End file.
